Dark Shadows: 733
Collinwood in the year 1897, where Quentin Collins has once more met the Laura Collins woman he saw die on a flaming altar in Alexandria. Dark forces have told him there is an urn that controls the heat and fire of her life, and now he must find it to be rid of her forever. Episode 733 is the untitled 733rd episode of the Gothic daytime soap opera series Dark Shadows. It was directed by Lela Swift, with a script written by Violet Welles. It first aired on ABC on Wednesday, April 16th, 1969. This episode is part of the "1897 Flashback" storyline. Starring Notes & Trivia * Dark Shadows was created by Dan Curtis. Copyright 1969, Dan Curtis Productions, Inc.. Story created and developed by Art Wallace. * "DS 733" and "DS: 733" serve as shortcuts to this page. * This episode was recorded on Wednesday, April 9th, 1969. * This episode is available on disc 4 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 13 and disc 76 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * Opening still: Collinwood, exterior; night * Closing still: Upstairs bedroom with a fireplace. * Opening narration: Grayson Hall. * This is the first appearance of Minerva Trask, who will become a recurring character throughout this storyline. She is the wife of Gregory Trask, and serves as a tertiary antagonist in the series. Allusions * A photograph of Edward Collins can be seen in Laura Collins' bedroom. Edward Collins is normally played by actor Louis Edmonds. * Reference is made to Worthington Hall in this episode. Rachel Drummond was once a student and a teacher there. * Reference is made to Tim Shaw in this episode. Tim Shaw, normally played by Don Briscoe, is a former student and teacher at Worthington Hall, and the former lover of Rachel Drummond. * Reference is made to Gregory Trask in this episode. Gregory Trask is the headmaster of Worthington Hall and the husband of Minerva Trask. He is normally played by actor Jerry Lacy. * Reference is made to Charity Trask in this episode. Charity Trask is the daughter of Gregory Trask and Minerva Trask. She is normally played by actress Nancy Barrett. * Reference is made to Edith Collins in this episode, though not by name. She is the grandmother to Edward, Quentin, and Carl Collins. She was played by actress Isabella Hoopes in the "1897 Flashback" storyline and died in episode 706. Quotes * Magda Rakosi: Don't be so sensitive, money is supposed to go from pocket to pocket. .... * Minerva Trask: I know it would break his heart, just as it would break your neck. .... * Quentin Collins: Grandmother did make you such a lady. Crew * Sy Tomashoff - Scenic design * Robert Cobert - Composer * Sybil Weinberger - Music supervisor * Mostoller - Costume designer * Ken McEwen - Associate director * Harriet Rohr - Production assistant * Gary Blohm - Unit manager * George Whitaker - Technical director * Mel Handelsman - Lighting director * Frank Bailey - Audio * Tom McCue - Audio * Ed Blainey - Sound effects * Rudy Piccirillo - Video * Ross Skipper - Video See also External Links Keywords 1897 | 19th century | Alexandria | Boston | Cemetery | Charity Trask | Coffin | Collins family mausoleum | Collinsport | Collinwood | Collinwood drawing room | Collinwood foyer | Eagle Hill Cemetery | Edith Collins | Edward Collins | Gregory Trask | Gypsy | Phoenixes | Tim Shaw | Worthington Hall Category:Dark Shadows: 1897 Flashback/Episodes Category:1969/Episodes Category:Sy Tomashoff/Production designer Category:Sybil Weinberger/Music supervisor Category:Ramsey Mostoller/Costume designer Category:Ken McEwen/Associate director Category:Harriet Rohr/Production assistant Category:Gary Blohm/Production manager Category:George Whitaker/Technical director Category:Frank Bailey/Sound engineer Category:Tom McCue/Sound engineer Category:Ed Blainey/Sound engineer Category:Rudy Piccirillo/Video technician Category:Ross Skipper/Video technician Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Full crew Category:Verified